


Mine

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, First Time, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: On a snowy night, Gibbs discovers something that awakens his jealousy. Gibbs/DiNozzo, shades of Gibbs/Ducky.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: For Kinkfest, Day 7 prompt.Gibbs never thought that seeing Dinozzo tonguing another guy would make him so pissed, possessive!jealous!gibbs.  
Special thanks:To Anna, super beta, Annie R. (she knows why!) and Ange, my fic pusher ;) Thanks to xenasoul for the prompt.  


* * *

He should never have been there. He should have stayed in his hotel room or gone to the gym after dinner and just relaxed. He had a room to himself, Ducky and Palmer sharing and DiNozzo and McGee sharing. He didn’t have to deal with DiNozzo’s hyperactivity or McGee’s typing or Ducky’s constant stories or Palmer’s timid puppy dog thing.

They’d had a damn long day, arriving at Norfolk before six this morning to investigate the murder of a Petty Officer and his wife. A coastal storm had rushed in and dumped almost five inches of snow and there was no way they could make the drive back to the Navy Yard tonight. This hotel was only a few miles from the gate and had a decent steakhouse attached as well as a nightclub. DiNozzo had been bouncing up and down in his seat at dinner, as if the place would be packed on a night like this.

Gibbs was a little lonely and a lot antsy when he got back to his room; so he decided to go for a walk before turning in, maybe hit the gift shop for a crossword puzzle magazine or something.

Instead of taking the elevator, he walked down the hall to the stairwell. Just as he reached the door, a low chuckle that faded into a moan met his ears. And he knew that voice. He eased the door open silently, wondering what the dear doctor was up to.

DiNozzo? Ducky’s hand was buried in DiNozzo’s hair, the taller and younger man bending down to kiss Ducky. Deeply. Passionately. With tongue. Ducky was kissing his DiNozzo. Oh no, that wasn’t gonna continue. If Tony was anyone’s, he was Gibbs’, not Ducky’s. Never Ducky’s.

He closed the door silently, stepped back about six paces and coughed a couple of times before going through the door, skidding to a stop when he saw Ducky and Tony, still too damn close, Tony’s lips reddened and swollen.

He should have reacted casually. He shouldn’t have let on that he was jealous, but his emotions were simmering. 

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing, Dr. Mallard?”

Ducky’s eyes widened and even if Gibbs hadn’t known his every non-verbal cue, he would have been able to tell he was about to get fed a bill of goods. “Jethro, why I—“

“Not another word, Duck. Not another goddamn word. 

“Gibbs?”

“Shut. Up. DiNozzo.” From Tony’s look of alarm, he knew he was conveying his fury in a low, deadly tone.

“Jethro, don’t blame the dear boy. I…”

“Doctor Mallard. Did I not make myself perfectly clear? On multiple levels. We discussed this. He’s mine.”

“What?” Tony yelped in surprise.

“I’ll get to you later, DiNozzo.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m not a possession, Boss.”

Gibbs ignored him, looking back to Ducky. “We had an agreement. If McGee or Palmer were interested, you got first choice. But DiNozzo was always mine. Mine, Doctor Mallard. How would you feel if I made a play for Palmer. If you found my tongue in his mouth? You’d be just as damned pissed as I am.”

Ducky sighed, running a hand through his hair. “What do you expect of me, Jethro? I admit it, I overstepped. He seemed interested and my libido got the better of me.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Jethro reached down, cupping Ducky, stroking him a couple of times, enjoying the control and the way the older man’s breath hitched. “You don’t get him, though. I’ve wanted him for a damn long time and nobody, not even a good friend, is going to take him from me.”

“Um, hello? I’m here. Don’t I get a choice?” 

Jerthro turned to Tony, tangling his hand in the younger man’s hair and pulling him close. “You choice. Me, or nobody. You’re mine, DiNozzo. Nobody else gets you, damn sure nobody else from NCIS. You choose.”

Tony laughed nervously. “Are you guys serious! This is like some bad porn movie. Everybody wants me or something. Where’s the nasty porn music?”

Gibbs rolled his eyes, tightening his hand in DiNozzo’s hair. “Back in my room. You want to have fun tonight; you go there. Otherwise, you go back to your room and stay there the entire night. I am deadly serious about that, Tony. Do not disobey me. And if a whisper of this ever gets out, if you even consider trying to screw with Ducky’s career and reputation or mine, it will be the last thing you ever do. I will destroy you and take pleasure in doing it.”

Tony swallowed hard and Jethro caressed his ear with a thumb. “I’m not cruel or mean. You have nothing to worry about unless you cross us that way. And I think you know a good thing when it falls into your lap.”

He turned to Ducky, smirking to the older man. “As for you, Doctor Mallard. If you want to watch, you’re welcome to come along. But you will not be touching what’s mine.” Ducky shivered slightly, and Jethro grinned. When he became controlling, Ducky melted into a puddle for him.

He arched an eyebrow to Tony. “Your room, alone, with only McGee for company, or mine. Your choice, DiNozzo.”

But Jethro knew from the look in Tony’s eyes that there was no choice. The younger man was practically panting his need, eyes wide, body radiating heat. He turned away, heading for his room, knowing before the twin footfalls sounded behind him that he was going to have company.

He slid the key in the lock, motioning Tony in first. As Ducky tried to pass him, Jethro grabbed the doctor’s shirt in his hand. “He’s mine, are we clear?”

“Crystal, Jethro.” The slight tremble of Ducky’s lower lip was the only indication that he was turned on. “I can watch but not touch.”

“Yep, get your own. This one is mine.”

“So you’ve said.” Ducky’s mouth twisted up in a gentle smile. “But I do appreciate you letting me watch your playtime, Jethro.”

“No problem, Duck.” He patted the other man’s crotch lightly again, pleased to see just how hard he was. “He do that to ya, Duck? Or did the situation get your engine revved?”

Ducky swallowed nervously. “Him. He had insinuated a leg between mine and was pressing against my groin. Most pleasurable, dear boy.”

Jethro chuckled. “I may have to have him reenact that scene for me. Later. When he’s loose and just fucked.” He lowered his head, kissing Ducky hard. “You relax, hands off, but anything else goes.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jethro turned his attention to DiNozzo who was standing a little uncertainly. “Sit down, Tony. Relax. If you want something to drink, order it.” He tossed the room service menu on the bed. “This doesn’t have to be wham, bam, thank you, sir.”

“You’re really gonna fuck me?”

“If you want to. I like control but I don’t get off on force. If you only want to just be kissed senseless, I won’t like it, but I’ll do it. If you want a mutual jackoff session, that can be arranged. If you want more, you’ll get all you can handle.”

“Kiss me. Kiss me like Ducky did.”

Jethro arched an eyebrow. “I can kiss you better. More dominant.” He pushed Tony down onto the bed, crawling over him and devouring his mouth. A hot tongue slipped between Tony’s lips and Gibbs began exploring every inch of the younger man’s mouth, slowly, possessively, swallowing the soft sounds of need and gentling the jerky thrusts.

“Settle down, Tony. We have all night. This is a marathon, not a sprint.” Tony’s expression was screwed into frustration, a pout threatening to appear on that sexy mouth. He leaned in, nipping Tony’s lower lip and pulling it into his mouth, tongue sweeping over and probing. He could sense the moment Tony relaxed and gave over to the sensations he was arousing.

In a move that he knew would be unexpected, Gibbs shifted, pulling Tony’s solid weight on top of him. It may have seemed that he was giving up dominance, but in reality this allowed him to touch and explore more, while Tony was forced to brace himself.

Yeah, that hard cock against his felt nice, a warm weight branding heat against his pants. When they were skin to skin, he knew Tony would be hot enough to brand him.

“You two are a sight,” Ducky said quietly, his voice passion strained. “Two handsome men together, what a treat.”

Jethro chuckled, skimming his hands along Tony’s flanks and pulling his shirt out of his waistband. “Too many clothes though.” Tony sat up, unbuttoning his shirt and flinging it off then skinning his undershirt off with speed rather than finesse.

“He’s like a puppy, Duck. All enthusiasm and energy. Think I’m gonna have to fuck him into submission.”

Ducky’s low appreciative sound was swallowed by Tony’s moan. Gibbs could spend forever exploring DiNozzo’s muscular form but his body was completely uninterested in patience. He wanted to be inside that mouth, in that tight ass.

“You decide what you want yet, DiNozzo?”

Tony gave him a look that was pure unadulterated need. “You, Boss. You, Sir.”

“Inside?” 

Tony met his eyes, the nervousness he was feeling showing only in the rapidly blinking green eyes and the way his lower lip trembled slightly. “Can we work up to that? I…it’s been years.”

Jethro nodded. “We can. Doesn’t even have to be tonight. Remember, you’re mine.” The briefest flash of relief shone in Tony’s eyes and Jethro sat up, hand gentle on Tony’s chest. “Lie back.”

When Tony obediently stretched out, Jethro unbuttoned and unzipped, yanking Tony’s pants and boxers down. His cock bounced out, slapping wetly against Tony’s abdomen and the scent of male musk spiced the air. “Look at him, Duck. Just look….”

Tony was a study in hard muscle and soft skin, his larger than average cock leaking, hands fisting on the bedspread. He was clearly struggling with the desire to jack off.

“Very nice, dear boy.” Ducky’s voice had acquired that hitch and Gibbs knew he was stroking himself.

“Watch him, Duck. When I do this.” Jethro lowered his head, licking Tony’s cock head.

“Gibbs!” 

Jethro nipped him in reply. Damned if DiNozzo didn’t get a little harder. Gibbs filed that info away for later playtime.

“I…” 

Gibbs lifted his head until Tony finished his comment. When Tony didn’t say another word for a moment, Gibbs arched an eyebrow.

“Sir? Can you continue? Please….”

Jethro might have been a bastard, but he wasn’t a fool. He laved Tony’s cock, finally sucking it into his mouth, working Tony’s balls with gently massaging motions. Tony’s sounds of need and satisfaction pushed him on. When Tony was right on the edge, he lifted his head, working only Tony’s tip with his mouth, jacking him quickly. He wanted to taste Tony’s cum, not just swallow it.

“Sir!” Tony cried out, bucking, emitting low moans and growls. As Tony exploded into Gibbs’ mouth, Jethro savored his new lover’s flavor. He released the softening younger man and settled beside him, hands smoothing over Tony’s body. He wanted to bring DiNozzo down slowly.

“Nice,” Gibbs finally said, breaking the silence. Tony was boneless, awake but completely relaxed and that brought Gibbs down too, his need fading to a vague ache. There would be ample opportunities to play with his new lover. He didn’t have to take him now.

Gibbs glanced over to Ducky. He’d obviously released at the same time Tony had and was carefully cleaning himself off with a handkerchief. “Duck, time to go. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Ducky opened his mouth and Jethro put a hand up. “Don’t push this, Duck. You’ll get to watch us again soon. Right now, Tony and I need some time.”

Ducky’s sigh was overly dramatic. “Very well then, Sir. Good night.”

Jethro nodded, not speaking again until the door had closed behind their colleague. Tony was watching him in utter silence and Jethro was strangely touched, knowing Tony’s tendency to chatter.

“DiNozzo?”

“Sir?”

“From here on out, you’re mine. Any objections?”

“No, Sir.” His eyes closed then blinked open sleepily. “Sir, I have a request.”

“Go on.” Jethro was stunned that Tony had fallen into this so easily. He didn’t think he wanted a full diet of submissive Tony but it could be fun in small doses.

“Can you take your clothes off? I’m a snuggler.”

Jethro chuckled. He should have figured that about Tony. He stripped down and manhandled Tony under the blankets. True to his promise, the younger man snuggled against him, arm thrown over his chest, little snuffles in his ear. And he was charmed.

The warmth of the other man began to lull him to sleep. “Mine,” he whispered before giving in to his exhaustion.


End file.
